Moving a vehicle from rest in highway conditions on a dry asphalt surface is well understood. Where a coefficient of friction (μ or ‘mu’) between vehicle tyres and ground is reduced or inconsistent, a conventional approach to vehicle launch may result in excessive slip of one or more wheels. This is particularly problematic for novice drivers in off-highway conditions. For example on sand, injudicious spinning of the wheels may cause the vehicle to excavate the sand and tail to gain sufficient traction to make progress over the sand. The novice off-highway driver may not appreciate, from inside the vehicle, that one or more wheels are spinning, and the fitment of deep tread off-highway tyres may exacerbate this problem due to their tooth-like excavating properties. Furthermore, in some situations excessive wheel spin can result in damage to the surface on which the vehicle is driving, particularly in the case of relatively fragile surfaces such as grass.
When a vehicle is in motion in slippery conditions, it may be relatively easy to induce excessive wheel spin and thereby lose traction, especially where variations in mu are experienced as the vehicle progresses.
It is against this background that the present invention has been conceived. Embodiments of the invention provide a method and system of moving a vehicle from rest and/or maintaining motion of said vehicle over the driving surface. Other aims and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, claims and drawings.